unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide for Netherlands Merchants
It is recomended to read the Beginner's Guide for Merchants before you read this guide. You are starting the game by following the school course, that is an absolute must! Altough you can skip it and do it later you better do it immediatly. After you have finished the school (beginners school, intermediate school, and advanced school) you will have Port Permits for: *Northern Europe *Western Europe *Eastern Europe *North America Colony Your next target to get the Indian port permit and then the South East Asia port permit, where the glory lies. Port permits are given upon your fame value. Indian port permit for example, need 16000 fame. So your concern is how to boost your fame quickly. There are 3 ways to increase your fame: #By making investments. #By trading local products. #By merchant job quests. Usually most player avoid to do job quests to boost fame, so we will focus on investment and trading local product. Boost Your Fame by Investment This method is simple and straight. You just need to invest everytime you reach a port. This method directly convert your money into fame. You will get 300 fame for every 1.000.000 ducats. So your concern here is how to earn a lot of money as fast and simple as possible. Boost Your Fame by Trading Local Products Trading local products will give you fame. The fame increasing value depends on Distance and Profit. The higher the profit, the higher the fame, and the longer the distance inbetween ports, the higher the fame as well. So Fame rises depending Distance travelled and and Profit made) The maximum fame you can get per transaction is 300. If your goal is to boost your fame, do not sell all items at once, instead try to sell the items in smaler quantities until you get fame slightly below 300 per transaction and, you can make multiple trades to the marketkeeper one right after another in order to sell your entire cargo after all. You can use one of the following method (or combine them): *'Colony trade route.' This method will boost your experience, fame and money. From Amsterdam to the colony: will boost your experience (2500+), gain rather little fame (40+), and gain rather little money (100.000 +). From the Colony to Amsterdam: This will boost your experience (2500+), gain fame (300+) and gain money (800.000+). Your will spent 2-3 hour to complete the entire route (Amsterdam - Colony - Amsterdam). *'''Company store method. '''You can buy local products from your company store (and from other players in their bazaar's). Important to remember that the maximum fame you can obtain per transaction is 300, so I suggest you to adjust no more than the quantity the gives just below 300 fame. It is up to you to find out what this quantity exactly is so start a first trade with the marketkeeper with few items and raise it with the next trades untill u see the maximum of 300 fame is reached. In my experience, with Nutmeg price 116% I can gain 1160 fame for every 1.000.000 Ducats. It is almost four time compare to Investment method. Become a Chef Become a Trade Merchant Become an Art Dealer Become a Money Trader Become a Jeweller Become an Arms Dealer Become a Spice Trader Become a Patissier Become a Tailor Become a Blacksmith Become a Artisan Become a Alchemist Become a Sommelier Become a Artificer Become a Political Merchant Become a Caravanner Become a Merchant Mentor Become a Master Alchemist